I'm Not Falling In Love
by Adreniline-Junky
Summary: One day, walking home Naruto and Sasuke run into each other and Sasuke drops his phone. Sasuke says he'll do anything to get it back. What will Naruto make him do? That's what Sasuke is wondering.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, its here, the first chapter rewritten I hope you like it better than the old one. I know that one was horrifying for me to read

012345678901234567890

"Thump, thump, thump." That was all that was heard on this almost empty street. "Thump, thump, thump" was the sounds the shoes made of the only person on this street. A singular teen with raven colored locks that happen to have a blue color in the light. He walked down the street enjoying the peace and quiet. He never really got them very often. It was usually disrupted by one thing, or, like today, a group of people.  
" Is that Sasuke?"  
"I don't know. Is it?"  
"I think so."  
"Ya! It is!"  
"Ohhhh Saasuukkee!"  
"Sasuke! Over here. Where are you going? We are over here! Come on over please!"  
Fangirls, oh how he hated fangirls. Annoying pests the lot of them. They were always following him and usually there was some already there when he went places. Some even went into the guys locker room as he was getting dressed one day. Thank God the P.E. teacher was still there otherwise he would have been mobbed...Again.  
The raven sped up trying to loose them pondering on why they followed him and only him. Okay, he was the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, was on the football team, had one of the best grades in the school, had the pale skin and bad boy look/vibe about him, but so what.  
Gaara no Sabaku, an aquantance of his, had all of those except the Itachi as an older brother and he didn't get mobbed. Maybe it was the killer intent that practically oozed off of him almost 24/7.  
'Yeah, that's most likely why they actually go out of their way to avoid him. He can be slightly scary at times.' muzed a now slightly smirking Sasuke.  
"Oooohhhh Sasuke..." called out one of the stalk.. I mean fangirls.  
'If it was meant to be seductive she massively failed. It made me want to gag.' Speeding up his pace to a fast walk, Sasuke continued to try to avoid and possiblely get rid of his tails. They all kept pace with him and some even started speeding up to catch up with him. Not having that anytimes soon the raven put on a burst of speed, running down the sidewalk as the girls chased him calling his name and asking multiple things like if he would go out with them, why he was running, and asking him if he wanted to "study" with them.  
After a while he slowed down to catch his breath and from across the street a girl that he knew was four years older than him called out. "Heeey Sasuke, why don't you hang out with me for a while? I'm sure I can show you a good time."  
While talking, she lifted up her mini-skirt to just below her crotch, which wasn't very far up, and batted her eye lashes in a "provacative" manner.  
Bolting again , wishing he could shrub his brain because of the imagery he was just given, Sasuke ran for another two blocks and turned the corner.  
"Omph!"  
Sasuke landed hard on the ground, knocking over whatever he had run into. Or at least he thought it was the ground. Looking down, instead of the cement, it was a person he was on top of.  
'Oh great of all the people in the world it had to be him.' grouzed the raven in the back of his head. "Him" was the city's own knuckle-headed, hyperactive, blonde haired idiot whose parents had disappeared when he was little. The one, the only Naruto Uzumaki.

012345678901234567890

Naruto laid there dazed from the impact and wondered what the weight on top of him was. Snapping out of his daze, he noticed it was a person, more importantly it was Mister Emo himself, Sasuke Uchiha.  
"What the hell? Get off me Teme!"  
Sasuke rolled off of the picture of Nazi ideology and shot back, "Well YOU should have been watching where YOU were going and maybe this wouldn't have happened, you Baka!"  
Naruto watched as Sasuke looked around and suddenly jumped up. Sasuke had gotten a panicked look on his face and bolted down the street. Wondering what had Mister Stoic so panicked, Naruto looked around and noticed members of the Sasuke fan club heading towards the direction Sasuke had bolted off in. The girls were calling out the raven's name and asking if he was alright and if he wanted them to punish the idiot for him.  
Eventually they ran past Naruto, a few spitting on the ground near him or even on him, and continued following their "leader" in their messed up game. The blonde got to his feet then looked down at a thunk that sounded from around his feet. On the ground was a sleek black and navy blue cell phone. Picking it up, Naruto pondered Sasuke's run in.  
'Stupid Bastard. He should have watched where he was running. Serves the fucker right to be chased by those crazy hoes' thought Naruto smugly.  
Inspecting the phone, he saw that it was a flip phone and slider duo and it actually looked pretty old and used. Just as the blonde went to flip it open, the phone went off with a text. Checking who it was, Naruto saw that it was from a person called "Ni-san".  
Finally opening it, Naruto read what had been sent.  
"Hey Sasuke, I'm going to be in town in two weeks to visit for about a week. see u then."  
'So this is Sasuke's phone? Hehehehehehehehe. Lets see what he has on here...' walking home Naruto started plotting Sasuke's soon to be torture.

01234567890123567890

so how was it better right send a review and give me time and I might rewrite the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again. Dang you got to this story fast. Did you like it? Because a friend of mine said it was too simple. Also I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be so, so different.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up to the sound of… silence. 'What the Hell! Why didn't my phone alarm go off? I know.. Wait a minute… I don't think I had it last night.' He jumped out of bed and started to search his room for his beloved phone: under the bed, in nightstand, in his dresser, in his be, even in his shoes and laundry hamper. But atlas, no luck, his room was a mess his phone was missing and… DAMN… it was eight o'clock and school started at eight fifteen. Sasuke tossed some random clothes on and ran down the stairs.

Earlier, "Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…" "Shut The Fuck UP!" Naruto sat up on his mattress and gazed at the object making the noise… which happened to be Sasuke's phone that he picked up. 'Oh just the phone,' he picked it up and turned the alarm off and looked at the time… it was only six in the God-Damned morning. Staring disbelieving at the phone, Naruto got up and slowly walked to his dresser where his watch was. It was the right time and Naruto wasn't happy with it. 'Might as well get ready for school' Naruto slowly started to get dressed and got himself some breakfast.

At school, Sasuke just made it to class on time.

"Hey! Sasuke! I want to talk to you after class!" screamed one of his fan girls. NO! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU AFTER CLASS! THEN I WANT TO TALK TO HIM DURING CLASS! I WANNA TALK TO HIM…"

"Girls, QUIET, PLEASE! Thank you. Now class , take out your books and turn to page…" After that Sasuke just tuned out the teacher. Tug, tug.

"What do you want Ino" mumbled Sasuke as he turned around.

"Do I LOOK like that Whore? And I Wanted to know if you were looking for you phone." murmured Naruto.

"Do you know where it is? I really need it!" Sasuke whispered urgently.

"I do but I just might not give it to you now." Naruto grumbled, still upset for being called Ino.

"Aaahhh! I need it. I would do ANYTHING for it!"

"Anything? Really?"

"Yes! Anything! I just really need it back." Sasuke was frantic. His brother was supposed to call any day now and he hadn't seen him since their parents got a divorce five years ago.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Is there something you would like to say to the rest of the class?" The entire class turned to see the school's most popular and the school outcast talking to each other.

"No, Mrs. Nixen."

"Then good, now open up your books to page 481 and follow along!"

"Meet me after school at …" Naruto listed of his address and his apartment number to Sasuke.

'Great the one time that my brother tells my he's going to call and someone else has my phone' Sasuke turned around and started to listen to the teacher.

At lunch time, Sasuke joined his "buds" at the usual table. None of them usually talked to each other, they just sat in silence. There was Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Choji. They all only said "hi" to each other in the beginning then stopped even saying that after a while. But, today the table happened to be flocked with fan girls as soon as Sasuke arrived so no peace and quiet for the poor Uchiha today.

"Sasuke! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? NO! GO OUT WITH ME! SSAASSUUKKEE! GO OUT WITH ME! COME ON PLEASE?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES!" That got them all to shut up and the duck-butt haired Uchiha dumped his tray in the trash and hid in the library until after lunch.

In sixth hour, Naruto was trying not to get noticed by the teacher while trying to understand the work everyone else was easily doing. Sasuke was even done with this. Naruto couldn't figure out anything past question one. 'Maybe I'll make him help me with this as one of his tasks...'

Naruto was in the middle of some deep, deep plotting when "Mr. Uzumaki? Is there a problem?"

"No, sir"

"Then come up to the board and show us how to do this next problem." Naruto looked at the problem and couldn't believe what was on the board. It was an algorithm problem in a geometry class so he had no clue what to do.

"I don't know how to do this, sir."

"Then I want you out of my class room boy because this was last weeks assignment!" Naruto trudged out of the class while everyone laughed at him thinking he was stupid. The rest of the day wasn't any better for him

Next hour Sasuke slept through the whole thing and guess what... he got detention with the "wonderful" Might Guy. Everyone felt sorry for him except for the one, the only, Rock Lee.

* * *

How did you like that? Good... Maybe? Well I need seven reviews to update this time. Also I typed in Sasuke's last name and it said it was spelled wrong and when I clicked on it it popped up chihuahua for one of the words it might be so I got a good laugh. Imagine, Sasuke as a Chihuahua of all things.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. It's me again sorry for making you wait I had chores, swim practice and an annoying cousin who I know will be reading this soon so SORRY! I just got off on Winter vacation (WOOHOO) and my mom has a habit of bitching about every thing so that always puts me in a grumpy mood. So, to the Annoying Cousin, Sorry for yelling at you! Well here's the newest chapter and by the way Sasuke and Naruto are 16, in tenth grade, and Sasuke is Bi not Gay... Yet. :)

* * *

After school, Naruto laughed his way home because of Sasuke's detention. 'Ha! That stupid teme. He should have known better than to fall asleep during class. Hahahahahahaha' He managed to get home without bumping into anyone and when he walked into his house he realized that Sasuke's detention was over and that he would be over soon. He had better start plotting about what he was going to do…

Earlier, Sasuke was sitting in detention thinking something close to this… "OH MY GOD, when is this going to end? Will he not shut up? When this is over, I am going to KILL LEE!"

Meanwhile, in the background, "Hey Sasuke, wanna train with me? Huh, huh, HHUUHH? Please? Come on, please?"

"Sasuke that is a good idea. Why don't you? You never seem to hang out with anyone else, so it would do you some good…" rambled Guy.

'Why is it that Lee looks so much like Guy? Is it a coincidence or is Lee exactly like Guy for a reason? Maybe he actually thinks that Guy is actually cool? If that's the case then…Ooo I get to leave. Ya-hoo!' Outside his brain, "Can I leave now? It's three forty-five now." said Sasuke in a relatively monotone voice.

"Fine, but…" stumbled Guy.

"No, I won't." Sasuke venomously said. Then after getting up, he started to head to the address that Naruto had told him.

"Ding dong" Naruto jumped up from his couch after hearing his doorbell go off which it hadn't done since he first moved here. 'who the hell… Oh it might be Sasuke…' Naruto started to walk to the door then noticed a little problem… 'Oh, CRAP! I can't answer the door like this! Wait a minute, I still have the sports cup from when girls decided that it was easier to kick me then to talk to me…' Naruto ran to his room yanked down his pants and boxers and swiftly slid on the sports cup. 'It's a little tight but it will work for now…'

Meanwhile outside the door, Sasuke was getting really impatience. He wanted the damned phone back before Itachi called. Then he remembered he had said 'anything'… That wasn't very wise of him. Oh well, can't change the past… Then the door opened, to revile… a shirtless Naruto. 'Huh, guess he works out.' Naruto was that perfect tan color that you had to have naturally or else it either doesn't work for you or you couldn't get it, a six pack that was most likely rock-solid, and… 'Sasuke' quit thinking about it. You will give yourself a little "problem" that you don't want right now…'

Sasuke and Naruto were staring at each other for a good ten minutes before… "You want ta come in now or just stand there. Don't worry I don't bite" 'Much.' Naruto smiled at the last part that he added in his head and gestured inside the house. Sasuke, confused and secretly scared at why Naruto smiled, slowly crept inside facing Naruto the entire time. Naruto just gestured to the couch and sat down at one end.

"Sssooo… what do I have to do to get my phone back?"

"Why do you want it back?" questioned Naruto because he was confused why the almighty Uchiha actually came to get his phone and just didn't get a new one.

"'Cause my brother is supposed to call soon and that's the only number of mine he knows." stated Sasuke matter-of-factly. 'Wait I wasn't supposed to tell him that! Crap!'

"Oh. Then you only have to do five things to get it back," Naruto said with a slightly creepy tone to his voice.

"What?"

"You only know about each task when you go to do it."

"What's the first task then?" With that Sasuke started to creep away for Naruto with a slightly horrified expression on his face.

"Nothing much. You just have to hang out with me until the other tasks are done. Simple, right?" Naruto wasn't trying to creep him out he just wanted to get to know Sasuke and try to get him to like him better, maybe even go out with him, but even being friends with him was good enough for him.

"That's it? That's it? Then, what's the second task?"

"You have to wait a few days before the next one." Naruto bluntly stated. 'Besides, I don't even know what the next task is going to be.'

* * *

How did you like it? I started typing at like nine last night and when i stopped it was eleven so i had to stop the and I almost had it done earlier but then I was almost late for swim so I was in a hurry to leave. Also I don't own Naruto and I need 12 reviews to update now. Also Thank you to XxDoublePersonalityxX for the tip it was helpful for this and the last chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm Back, for a while. I'm feeling generousright now. I just got inspiration to write this and my birthday is in two days so fell lucky. I do not own this, I never will, and will forever wish I did. Hope you like!

* * *

The next day was Saturday so Naruto stayed home lounging on any surface that could be used for lounging. On the couch, his bed, even upside down in one of his few chairs were a few spots used for part of his lounging-fest. The reason of all the lounging was one simple question.

'What should I have Sasuke do for his next task?', was the question running through that blonde-hair covered skull of his. 'I could… naaaaa. Maybe… naaa.' His thoughts went liker this thought the entire six hours he spent doing almost nothing, key word almost. During that time he also cleaned his entire apartment had some food which happened to be ramen, which also happened to be the only thing lets in the godforsaken place.

When he saw it was about noon he started to get ready for work. Yes somebody hired him. The only reason was that he was the only one to apply for the job and they desperately needed someone to work the job. He was a dishwasher/janitor at a nearby restaurant. Dishwasher because that was the job he applied for and janitor because if there were any messes at all when they went to shut down for the night, it got blamed on him. There was even a time when their boss saw a girl spill something on purpose but he said it was an accident and made Naruto clean it up.

While Naruto was getting into his "uniform" he was still thinking on tasks for the teme whose phone he held hostage. His uniform consisted of a pair of black slacks, a long sleeved shirt with the restaurants logo on it and a hat to cover his hair and try to keep his face from sight. The boss didn't want anyone to realize it was "him" doing the dishes or cleaning up the messes; it would have driven away business and the boss couldn't have that so he had to disguise to boy and then let him work there.

Tucking in his hair, Naruto grabbed his keys to his house and left after locking his door, not that it did any good; the only people allowed in his place already had a key and the people who wanted to wreak it could always break the door down or pick the lock but it was usually the first one. It was a peaceful walk to the place, for once, so he was in a good mood when he started to work, cleaning the mound of dishes left for him by the last dishwasher on duty. But, unfortunately, that good mood wasn't to last.

"BOY GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!", came roaring throughout the restaurant.

'What did "I" do this time?', thought Naruto as he walked to the front of the place were his boss was. "Yes Sir? You called?"

"Don't get all snooty with me boy. Explain yourself!" rumbled his boss. With that Naruto looked around looking for the mess that "he" created.

When he found it he mentally groaned. "Oh great! The good porcelain plates are the one to go this time. Lets make up a good excuse. Lets hope my paycheck isn't all gone from this."

"I was just getting the broom. I was carrying the dishes to the kitchen I found the door blocked so I had to go the long route to the kitchen but while I was walking I-"

"Naruto is that you?"

"Huh?" Just then Sasuke walked over with a confused look on his face. He had been here all this time, even when the stupid girl purposely dropped all the plates from the table and then ran off to go get a broom, or so he thought.

"Yep, its you Dobe. What are you doing here? And why the hell are you being yelled at by him for a mess you didn't even make? It was that idiotic girl that dropped them." questioned the bored-looking Uchiha.

"Oh sorry Mr. Uchiha! I didn't notice you there! I'll personally make sure this dunderhead doesn't bother you again! I-" groveled the manager.

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you was I? Now Dobe…what's going on? I know you didn't make that mess." inquired the now slightly pissed-off, duck-butted Uchiha.

"Oh, I work here and I know I didn't make the mess but I always get blamed for things like this so I don't really care anymore about things like that.", Naruto supplied, "Don't worry it's a usual thing."

"'Usual thing'! Why the hell is it usual?" demanded Sasuke. He couldn't figure out why it would happen. 'Wait a minute. Now I remember' thought the contemplating stoic. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Now…" Sasuke turned to the manager who had bristled when he was told to shut up but then remembered to it was only thanks to him he even got the amount of customers he had. 'Ah, thank god for his fan girls and creepy stalkers'

"If you bring forward you waitresses I will point out which one did it and I will personally pay for the broken dishes if you fire her immediately" Sasuke casually said. Thank god he remembered his checkbook today.

"Of course, of course Mr. Uchiha! Girls! Come out here for a minute!" yelled the manager.

"And you are not allowed to hire her back you hear me?"

"Yes sir. Now which one was it?" The girls had just arrived and were wondering what was the matter that made their boss call them all up at the same time.

"It was her. Now I am done with this. Somebody ring up my order so I can leave. And by the way after I write my check for the dishes and my meal, I am leaving and dragging the Dobe with."

With that, the girl was fired on the spot and Sasuke was rung up so he could write his check.

"That will be $8.97 for the meal and-"

"Here's the check and come on Dobe." With that Sasuke turned on his heal and strode away not even waiting for the blonde.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto was clocking out so he could leave so it took him a minute to catch up.

Meanwhile, the manager was looking at the check in disbelief. It was written for five hundred eight dollars and ninety-seven cents. That was enough to get a whole new set of dishes!

* * *

And here you go, another chapter! Hope you like and please leave a few reviews for me. Its like giving me a cookie or saying congrats even when you are criticizing me. And I will update this story when I update.


End file.
